wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frostclaw
Frostclaw This is a completely original character that I have come up with and if this has somehow stolen anyones ideas, I apologize and also want to mention that great minds think alike. ”H-H-hi there.” Description “I-I know I-I look weird-d” She is very thin and agile looking. Her eyes are a blue-ish silver color. Her scales are a strange pink-ish white, with slightly pinker underscales. Her horns are textured oddly, they feel almost brittle and are cracked. The cracks show spots of red, and the horns themselves are pure white. One of her horns is cut off at the middle. Her wing membranes are pale blue, almost white, and you can see her veins in them. The veins are bright red, not blue like most IceWings blood. Her spikes are relatively smoother than her horns, but still slightly cracked and feel brittle. They each have a slight curve at the end. She has a narrow snout and small ears. Personality ”I’m not a-actually nervous all th-the t-t-time.” She is often cautious of other dragons, especially around other IceWings. She always tries to be very kind to most dragons, but not extremely so. She never wants to hurt anyones feeling and wouldn’t hurt a fly. She is quite skittish and jumpy, but is always getting lost in thought and fantasies she makes up. She loves to fly, which is why she is a messenger, and hates it when other dragons stare at her. She is extremely self-concious around most dragons. She isn’t a fighter at all, but is great at emotional support (assuming you’ve become her friend). Most don’t notice it, due to them staring at her strangely colored scales and is clearly not a RainWing, but she has a sort of serene sadness about her. She wishes to not be so lonely but she also doesn’t love being around others. She always tries to be extremely polite, but can come off weird and emotionless. History ”Wish I-I knew who my p-p-parents were.” (This takes place a few years after the war) She was laid during a time of great sickness. The IceWings were being plauged by the Red death. Any IceWing who got it turned a sickly pale pink and lost their ability to live in extreme cold. It was killing many since the IceWings didn’t have fire, and couldn’t just get a bunch of blankets to keep them warm. Very few recovered and those who did often had frostbitten areas on their limbs, horns, and claws. The IceWings couldn’t just take the sick away from the cold thpugh because it was a long flight out of the ice Kingdom and the sick never could make it. It was during this plauge that General Scar fell in love. He himself had come down with the terrible sickness, but since he was ranked highly he got some of the best treatment the IceWings could offer. He even had his own personal nurse. This nurse was very low on the rankings, but many low ranking IceWings were being called upon from outposts and watchtowers to nurse the sick back to health, so the high ranking wouldn’t have to treat the suck and risk their own lives. Scar’s nurse was bamed Snowflake. She was extremely kind and never minded taking care of the sick. Asie from working to heal Scar, she also helped take care of low ranking dragons that got sick and weren’t given medical care. She cared deeply for everyone. Scar grew fond of her. One night his tempature suddenly dropped, he felt truly cold for the first time in his life. He cried out for help and soon was helped by Snowflake. She grabbed one of the few torches from the palace and helped warm him. This was when he finally got up the courae to kiss her. They soon confessed their love to eachother and eventually Scar got better. Soon he was meetingg up with Snowflake and helping her heal the sick. That was when Snowflake fell sick. He tried to help her but knew very little of medical care, and no one would help such a low ranking IceWing. If he revealed that he loved her then she would be banished, and his rank would be lowered, since any IceWing of high rank was not allowed to mate with a low ranking IceWing. Besides, he still had an actual mate, though it was an areanged marriage and he didn’t really love her at all. He was torn. So he hid her in his room in the palace. Every day he took the best care of her he could, but he could tell her condition was getting worse. One day when he came to visit her, Snowflake’s condition had gotten suddenly much worse. Her was almost freezing over. He soon realized this was because she had laid an egg, and this took a lot of her energy. She told him that this was their egg, he was a father! Scar would have been excited, had it not been clear that Snowflake would not see the day her child hatched. The egg itself appeared to be in bad condition to, it was the same pink-ish white of the scales of the sick, and it was already freezing in some places. He hid the egg in a nest of blankets, and tried to keep Snowflake alive. Alas a few days later she died. Scar did his best to keep the egg alive, and one day, miraculously, the egg hatched. Out came a small dragonet, in a sickly pale shade of pink. Scar named her Frostclaw. He tried to keep her in the Ice kingdom but it was apparent she had no resistance to the cold. During the time she was kept here Scar’s mate, Orca, discovered Frostclaw. She question Scar about it and he told her the truth, and was told that Frostclaw had to be disposed of. He pretended he did kill her, but kept her anyway. Eventually, when one of her horns cracked and broke in half, Scar decided that he had to get her to safety. He had to get her out of the Ice Kingdom. He flew to the Sky kingdom, and luckily Frostclaw survived. He pleaded with the SkyWings to take her in. Queen Ruby to pity on the dragonet at let her live at Blazing Wings Academy in one of of the dorms. Blazing Wings Academy was a racing school that had been rebuilt after it had been destroyed in the war. Then, with a sad goodbye, Scar left. When he came home Prca learnee that he wasn’t just gon on some “extended hunting trip” and kept it a secret, since she didn‘t want anyone to know that her “loving mate” actually had a child with another dragon. Meanwhile Frostclaw grew old enough to start learning at the Blazing Wings Academy, and eventually became almost as fast as a regular SkyWing, but she was too young when she was with her father to remember him, so she had no idea where she was from. She assumed she was a SkyWing IceWing hybrid due to her scale coloring, but most assumed she was just some weird IceWing. She was ridiculed though for being the IceWings that wasn’t an IceWing, and only being able to use her frostbreath for a little while, and she often had coughing fits when she did. After being beaten up a few times, she decided to leave. She took up residence in a cave at the bottom of one of the Claws of the Clouds mountains. On one of her trips out to gather food she ventured into a cave. In this cave she found a bunch of collapsed rocks and on it a dragon was calling for help. After talking through the wall for a little while Frostclaw learned that they were miners and a collapse in the cave caused the, to become trapped. Frostclaw flew away to search for help and soon came to the Sky kingdom and sent help to the miners. It was then that she realized she wanted to be a messenger. Her story of saving the dragons in the mine was passed along throughout the Sky Kingdom and eventually dragons were coming regularly to her cave to ask her to deliver messages since she had gained the reputation of a dependable messenger. Soon she was travelling all over Pyrriah to eliver messages, includin the Ice Kingdom. One trip she had there she came across Orca. Orca didn’t recongnize her at first, due to the fact that she was wrapped in many furs, but then Orca soon noticed her pink-ish scales. Orca then announced that the messenger was an IceWing. Not just any IceWing though, an IceWing no one knew, that looked strange, and was a complete mystery to other IceWings. She was questioned about who she was, and many other things and she said she had no idea who her parents were. The IceWings kept her there, trying to figure out who she really was. She didn’t mind, since she really did want to know who her parents were. A few nights later Orca attempted to kill her. Frostclaw awoke to claws constricting around her throat. She bit Orca, which made Orca drop her, and Frostclaw quickly escaped. That night, after Frostclaw left to the Sky kingdom Orca grew fed up with Frostclaw and her mate. She told the queen everything, who Frostclaw’s parents were, how she knew, everything. The queen demoted Scar and he now lives at an putpost on the edge of the Ice kingdom. Frostclaw is still trying to figure out who her parents are, and why she can’t resist cold, why she is the way she is. Trivia ”Oh, y-yay, random f-f-facts about me...” Quotes ”Oh look, q-q-quotes.. I g-g-guess, I don’t kn-know why you would q-q-oute me. I’m not i-i-interesting.” Gallery ”Oh, a b-b-bunch of drawing of my u-u-useless scales.” Feel free to draw Frostclaw, and I do accept art trades, but do realize my art is bad. And I know a lot of artists who are actually god at art say that, but seriously my are is BAD. I also will do art for coding cause I can’t code ;-; Traced from Joy Ang’s IceWing Traced/Adgusted/Colored by TinyTiger28 (MWA) Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets